Le Santa de Tous les Périls !
by Le Forum de tous les Perils
Summary: C'est Noël, et qui dit Noël dit réunion familiale qui tourne à la dispute quand oncle Ernest a bu trop de champagne et commence à parler politique... Ah non pardon, cadeaux. Voilà, qui dit Noël, dit cadeaux ! Venez voir ce que les membres du Forum de Tous les Périls ont concocté les unes pour les autres cette année !
1. Introduction

Bonjour et joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous. Le Forum de Tous les Périls a le plaisir de vous présenter le résultat de son premier Secret Santa : des fics-cadeaux pour des petites veinardes écrites par des Mère Noël parfaitement anonymes !

En espérant que ces quelques histoires vous plaisent et en vous souhaitant de très bonnes fêtes,

Les membres du Forum de Tous les Périls.

.

* * *

 _Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Oda._

* * *

 _._


	2. Pour Aurore

**Pour Aurore !**

Requête

Personnage ou couple (au choix) : Katakuri ou Marco/Luffy

Mots à inclure : attacher, nourriture

* * *

.

Le gamin avait les yeux d'Ace.

Ce n'était pas la même forme, pas la même couleur, mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression, à la fois gentille et inflexible, qui parlait de force, de détermination et d'absolu.

Le gamin avait les yeux d'Ace, et Marco avait envie de pleurer et de rire à la fois. Ça faisait mal, mais c'était une bonne douleur, une douleur saine, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à avoir avec l'obscurité et le dégoût qui rongeaient son âme depuis Marineford, et depuis la Payback War. Il avait tant perdu, et même si c'était un sentiment auquel il s'était habitué au cours d'une existence qui lui semblait parfois trop longue, il lui semblait que cette fois-ci, la lassitude avait pris le pas sur l'instinct brûlant de vie et de liberté qui l'avait accompagné pendant les siècles passés.

Mais Ace avait laissé quelque chose derrière lui, finalement, un héritage au-delà du souvenir de ses sourires, de ses colères et de ses baisers. L'héritage de Pops, ses frères et son pays, il en avait pris soin autant qu'il avait pu, mais c'était trop vaste, trop lourd pour lui.

Il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de la tâche, une tâche qui l'usait et le frustrait, car il avait l'impression d'essayer de retenir dans sa main une poignée de sable fin, qui insensiblement, s'écoulait entre ses doigts.

Mais le gamin… Il avait cru que lui faire remettre un message par Nekomamushi serait suffisant, mais l'envie de connaître un instant celui qui avait partagé l'enfance d'Ace avait été plus forte. Et il avait eu raison d'avoir étendu ses ailes, c'était bon, c'était bon d'être un Phoenix et de pouvoir voler au dessus de la mer et non pas pour soigner, non pas pour être le gentil docteur Marco mais simplement pour être l'oiseau libre d'aller où le vent et ses ailes de feu le porteraient, d'avoir été jusqu'au pays de Wa.

Le gamin avait les yeux d'Ace.

À part ça, il était égoïste, monstrueusement puissant et le plus dévoué des amis. Oh, et il avait la même relation à la nourriture qu'avait son frère, quoiqu'encore plus possessive si c'était possible.

Un air de famille, indubitablement.

Et la puissance… Ce n'était peut-être pas le feu dévorant de son frère, le feu qui brûle et détruit tout sur son passage, laissant derrière lui une terre grise de cendres et l'odeur insoutenable de la chair brûlée mais dans le sang, dans les larmes de douleur et de rire, dans le dépassement de soi, Monkey D Luffy et ses compagnons, tous plus fous les uns que les autres avaient fait tomber l'Empereur Kaidou.

Marco avait aidé, heureux d'être de retour sur un champ de bataille, heureux de découvrir que la puissance de ses coups de pieds n'avait pas diminué, que les crânes craquaient toujours entre ses serres, que les cages thoraciques s'ouvraient dans le même claquement écœurant, que le sang coulait encore sur le passage du gentil, du si gentil docteur Marco.

Le gamin avait les yeux d'Ace, et Marco se demandait avec une réelle inquiétude s'il allait être capable de vivre sans eux maintenant, sans le poids de ce regard inquisiteur parfois, confiant souvent, intense toujours.

Est-ce qu'en croyant retrouver une brève liberté, il n'avait pas trouvé une laisse bien plus courte que celle qui l'attachait à l'île de Sphinx ?

Il avait eu l'intention de se mêler un instant au combat et de repartir, mais il se demandait si c'était encore possible.

Parce que le gamin avait les yeux d'Ace, mais pire encore, il avait le sourire de Luffy.

.


	3. Pour Grise

**Pour Grise !**

Requête

Personnage ou couple (au choix) : Kuzan ou Koala/Sabo

Mots à inclure : arsenic, miel

* * *

.

Les lèvres de Koala sont douces comme le miel qu'elle vient de manger à la cuillère.

Pour tout dire, c'est peut-être romantique dit comme ça, mais en réalité, Sabo à l'impression d'embrasser une putain de ruche, et en plus c'est collant, un peu écœurant et beaucoup trop sucré.

Même sur les lèvres de Koala, Sabo n'aime pas le miel.

.

Les lèvres de Koala sont froides comme la pierre sur laquelle elle est étendue.

Pour tout dire, c'est peut-être tragique dit comme ça, mais en réalité, Sabo a l'impression d'embrasser de la neige, glacée et douce, quelque chose comme une glace rafraîchissante après tant de combats.

Si c'est sur les lèvres de Koala, et même si elle est morte, Sabo aimerait de l'arsenic.

.


	4. Pour Jyan

**Pour Jyan !**

Requête

Personnage ou couple (au choix) : Bonney ou Shanks/Baggy

Mots à inclure : enfance, revoir

* * *

.

 **Rêverie**

.

Marijoie tremble.

De longues fissures zèbrent le marbre immaculé des murs du château. Les cris résonnent, les silhouettes se déchaînent dans la poussière blanche. Il est difficile, dans la cohue générale, de distinguer ses adversaires de ses alliés et il y a tant de forces en présence que personne ne sait vraiment qui il faut combattre. Des météores brûlants explosent dans le ciel chargé d'étoiles, sous les ailes bruissantes des corbeaux déchaînés. Les armes sont interdites en Terre Sainte, mais l'air s'alourdit de l'odeur de la poudre et les affrontements se rythment de détonations cinglantes, de chocs fracassants, de sifflements tranchants. Des gerbes d'eau traversent le champ de bataille, plus meurtrières que les balles en granit marin.

Le tumulte s'interrompt un bref instant, alors qu'un déferlement de Haki ravage la place, faisant tomber les plus faibles, avant que la fureur ne reprenne de plus belle.

Au milieu du rugissement, Jewerly Bonney serre le minuscule paquet entre ses bras.

D'un bond souple et agile, elle évite le corps massif d'un soldat de la marine, propulsé dans les airs comme un vulgaire fétu de paille, en dépit de son impressionnante carrure. Celui qui a envoyé voler un tel mastodonte n'est pas à prendre à la légère mais dans la foule hargneuse, elle est bien incapable de le discerner. L'agitation lui donne presque envie de sortir les armes, de tailler sa place au milieu des adversaires, la jeune femme a plus d'un compte à régler avec le Gouvernement Mondial, mais le poids entre ses mains, si léger et à la fois si lourd, l'astreint à quitter les lieux au plus vite. Elle ne peut pas prendre le risque de s'attarder.

Bonney évite un énorme météore qui brûle encore au milieu d'un cratère fumant, l'herbe consumée craque sous ses pieds alors qu'elle transforme deux révolutionnaires trop vindicatifs en vieillards grabataires. Une volée de gouttes d'eau, aussi aiguisées que des lames, la frôle dans un souffle d'air glacé et une légère coupure saigne sur sa joue. Un craquement sinistre déchire les airs lorsqu'une immense colonne toute d'or et de nacre vacille, puis chute au ralenti, comme dans un rêve, mais la pirate ne cesse de courir, rapetissant jusqu'à l'enfance pour éviter la masse qui tombe sur elle. La fillette profite de sa petite taille pour se faufiler entre les jambes des combattants, serrant toujours le précieux paquet contre sa maigre poitrine.

Elle peut sentir la chaleur et les battements de cœur, faibles et irréguliers, preuve que Kuma est toujours en vie.

Les choses ne se sont pas exactement déroulées comme elle l'avait prévu, la surpernovæ n'a eu d'autres choix que de ramener son camarade à l'état de nourrisson pour avoir une chance de le sortir de cet enfer.

Bonney n'était pas sûre que ses pouvoirs fonctionneraient sur le corps modifié de l'ancien roi de Solbay, et elle doute que le laisser trop longtemps dans cet état soit une bonne idée. Elle a du se faire violence, devant cet être minuscule fait de chairs suintantes et de plaques métalliques, pour y voir son vieil ami et le prendre avec elle dans la tourmente. Il n'y a rien d'humain, dans cet amas de membres décharnés et de rivets rouillés, visage à peine reconnaissable et souffle erratique.

Mais c'est Kuma, elle lui doit bien ça.

Les chaudes journées dans les Jardins de Solbay effleurent encore sa peau, souvenir de ce temps révolu, rêve perdu, où elle était enfant pour la première fois. Le chant des rires, l'insouciance aveugle de l'été éternel qui pourtant s'est tristement achevé. A l'époque, elle n'aurait jamais cru le revoir, mais la vie lui a réservé autant de surprises que d'épreuves ; elle a affronté chacune d'elles la tête haute, bien décidée à prendre sa revanche sur le capricieux hasard qui marque son existence. Elle sauvera Kuma, quoiqu'il en coûte.

Une colonne de feu rugit jusqu'au cieux, déluge de flammes au cœur duquel se dessine la silhouette élancée d'un Commandant de la Révolution. Bonney en a repéré plusieurs sur le champ de bataille et les évite soigneusement. Ce sont eux qui, en surgissant de nulle part, ont provoqué la frénésie meurtrière qui possède Marijoie. Ils ont réduit à néant tous ses plans de sauvetage, la contraignant à cette maladroite improvisation qui met dangereusement en jeu la vie de Kuma. Il est hors de question qu'elle les laisse trouver l'ancien roi, même s'ils clament à tort et à travers qu'ils sont là pour lui.

C'est à cause des Révolutionnaires, qu'il a renoncé au trône de Solbay, qu'il s'est vendu à la Marine en devenant Grand Corsaire, qu'il a offert son corps au scientifique fou du Gouvernement Mondial. Alors ces raclures qui appellent aux armes et à la révolution peuvent bien aller se faire voir. Kuma leur a assez donné de sa personne.

Il n'a même pas reconnu Bonney, lorsqu'elle est venue le libérer. Son esprit est entièrement vide, parasité par la technologie maléfique de Végapunk, et elle ignore s'il sera possible de le ramener.

Encore doit-elle lui faire quitter ces Terres Maudites.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? demande soudain une jeune femme, surgie devant elle.

Elle est grande, vêtue d'une robe de noblesse, et les flammes révèlent dans ses mèches emmêlées la couleur d'un ciel d'été, image saugrenue dans la fureur de la bataille. Bonney est encore dans la peau d'une enfant, et très vite elle se retrouve entourée d'un cortège de princesses, qui semblent décidées à la protéger des combats. Si elle rechigne à passer pour faible, la pirate ne peut refuser pareille occasion alors elle suit les figures protectrices, dissimulant sous la couverture l'être vulnérable dans ses bras.

\- C'est ton doudou ? demande la plus jeune des princesses, à la longue tresse rose.

La fillette hoche la tête sans rien dire.

Très vite, le gros du champ de bataille est derrière elles. Un agent du gouvernement tente bien de leur bloquer le passage, mais la meneuse du groupe manie aussi bien le poignard que le jeu de jambes et une voie toute dégagée s'ouvre à leur regard. Tandis que les princesses se concertent pour désigner celle qui restera avec la petite fille pour la protéger, Bonney s'esquive discrètement. Elle n'a plus besoin de leur aide et ne peut prendre le risque que les nobles découvrent la créature qu'est devenu Kuma.

La pirate reprend taille adulte sans cesser de courir et ne s'arrête que lorsque la distance est suffisamment sûre pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle. Nerveuse, elle s'assure d'être seule. Par chance, personne ne l'a suivie.

Alors elle dépose son précieux paquet au sol et lui rend chacune des années empruntées. La jeune femme observe avec une tension grandissante le corps grandir et changer de forme. Les membres se remettent en place, la chair et les os se raccordant aux pièces de métal. Si la transformation semble ne jamais s'achever, effrayante succession de silhouettes difformes et inhumaines, Kuma finit par redevenir celui qu'il était. Ou presque. Des plaies béantes laissent visibles câbles et autres éléments d'une mécanique sournoise, cicatrices des mauvais traitements infligés par les Tenryubitos. Par endroits, l'épiderme a disparu au profit de plaques de métal effilées, comme si la peau avait rétréci lors du changement opéré par les pouvoirs de Bonney.

Mais l'ancien roi est en un seul morceau.

\- Kuma ? Tu m'entends ? Kuma, c'est moi !

Le cyborg reste sans réactions. Est-ce à cause des modifications de Végapunk, qui ont tout effacé de la volonté de l'homme derrière la machine, ou bien la dernière étincelle de conscience a-t-elle été soufflée à cause d'elle ? Bonney n'a pas le temps de se sentir coupable, alors que résonne derrière elle la déchéance de la Rêverie.

Pourtant, une lueur vient éclairer les pupilles artificielles de Kuma.

Dec 22(Et voilà la fin)

La jeune femme retient son souffle. Réaction mécanique ou physiologique ? Avec une lenteur déchirante, grinçant et cliquetant de toutes parts, l'immense silhouette lève le bras et effleure de ses doigts de métal le piercing sur la joue de Bonney. Son cœur se serre violemment, douleur et joie mêlées d'un espoir féroce.

Le Kuma qu'elle a connu enfant aurait détesté cet anneau sur son visage.

Ce geste n'est peut-être rien d'autre qu'un mouvement mécanique, orchestré par une intelligence d'artifice, mais elle veut croire que ce n'est pas le cas. Que Kuma est toujours là, derrière les programmes et les codes numériques, qu'il la reconnaît enfin.

\- Viens avec moi, souffle-t-elle.

Après un temps d'immobilité, un ronflement mécanique s'échappe de la poitrine de l'ancien roi, puis son imposant corps se met maladroitement debout et lui emboîte le pas. Derrière eux, la fissure dans le mur du château s'élargit et creuse un trou béant dans le bâtiment. Les météores pleuvent, le feu rugit, l'eau explose et les hommes meurent.

Une joie revancharde éclot dans le cœur de Jewerly Bonney.

Que vacille le Gouvernement Mondial, menteur et voleur d'histoire.

Que tombent les Tenryubitos, monstres de haine et dévoreurs de liberté.

Que s'effondre Marijoie.

.


	5. Pour Miss M

**Pour Miss M !**

Requête

Personnage ou couple (au choix) : Bellamy ou Sai/Baby 5

Mots à inclure : courage, trahison

* * *

.

 **Mariage chanceux**

.

Comme des abeilles dans une ruche, un ballet de serviteurs s'agitaitdans le château pour terminer les derniers préparatifs de la fête. Aujourd'hui au Pays des Fleurs, le treizième chef de la flotte de Happou se mariait et l'événement se devait d'être exceptionnel.

Pourtant, face à sa glace au cadre doré, dans une grande chambre richement meublée, une personne ne semblait pas d'humeur festive. Brossant ses cheveux, une servante tentait tant bien que mal de ramener un sourire sur son visage en parlant sans cesse de tout et de rien. Mais la jeune femme semblait gênée et elle détourna même le regard quand ses yeux noirs croisèrent le reflet de sa robe de mariée, bien plus colorée que ce qu'elle avait imaginé dans ses centaines de scénarios avec ses précédents petit-amis.

\- Allons Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas votre enterr'ment non plus ! Mettez donc un sourire sur ce beau visage !

Baby 5 esquissa un simulacre de sourire, qui ressemblait bien plus à une grimace. La servante soupira, terminant de brosser les longs cheveux noirs. Elle commença à natter les mèches sur le devant en silence, alors que la brune jouait avec ses doigts. Elle avait lu le journal à peine était-elle levée et les regrets lui rongeaient le cœur comme un rat affamé.

Son Jeune Maître était en prison. Elle aurait dû être à ses côtés, ou être en train de préparer son évasion et non son mariage avec l'homme de sa vie. Un seul mot résonnait dans tout son corps et lui donnait envie de… Elle ne savait pas trop, mais elle devait faire quelque chose face à sa trahison.

Traîtresse.

Il n'y avait simplement pas d'autres mots pour la décrire et ça lui faisait horriblement mal, surtout pour Sai. Comment pouvait-il lui donner sa confiance alors qu'elle n'en était pas digne ? Elle ne lui serait jamais utile et à cette simple constatation, une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux piquaient, comme si elle voulait pleurer.

\- Où est ma future belle-petite fille ? tonna une voix grave et puissante.

Baby 5 se reprit, de peur que le grand-père de Sai ne voit sa faiblesse et s'oppose à nouveau à leur mariage. Même si elle commençait à douter. Était-elle vraiment le meilleur parti pour Sai ? Elle ne voulait pas être quelqu'un dont son fiancé n'aurait pas besoin car, sérieusement, qui avait l'utilité d'une traîtresse dans ses rangs ? Et pourtant, ses actes envers son Jeune Maître n'étaient pas dignes de pardon et son pauvre cœur saignait, rien qu'en pensant à celui qui l'avait recueilli et nourri dans une cellule sombre d'Impel Down.

Traîtresse.

Ce mot résonnait encore dans sa tête alors que la servante s'éclipsait pour laisser Don Chinjao lui parler seule à seule. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Et sa première question la fit tressaillir.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie ?

\- Pardon ?

Le vieil homme la fixa avec un regard acéré qui la mit mal à l'aise. Il semblait lire en elle et deviner la moindre de ses faiblesses sans qu'elle ne les expose.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie si tu regrettes de rester avec Sai plutôt que de _le_ rejoindre ?

Il n'y avait pas besoin de préciser de qui parlait Don Chinjao. Cela coulait de source. Elle baissa la tête, fixant ses mains tout en réfléchissant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas. Un mois encore, elle aurait tout fait pour rejoindre le Grand Corsaire, même à l'autre bout du monde, mais aujourd'hui… Elle était déchirée entre ses deux envies incompatibles, rester avec Sai et l'aimer de toutes ses forces ou rejoindre celle qu'elle considérait presque comme un père.

\- Je…

Elle se rendit compte que, si elle avait vraiment voulu rejoindre Joker, elle serait déjà partie. Elle releva son visage, ses mains serrées sur le bas de son tablier.

\- Tu ne te poserais pas autant de questions si tu lui étais encore fidèle, ma petite, lui fit-il doucement remarquer. Et dans ce cas-là, ne te pose pas plus de questions. Prends ton courage à deux mains et vis, sois heureuse avec Sai et donne-moi pleins de beaux et forts arrières petit-enfants !

Il lui claqua le dos, la faisant vaciller, et il se releva comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne venait pas de bouleverser son monde en quelques phrases.

\- Allez, Sai est impatient, j'espère que tu ne seras pas en retard !

Don Chinjao ressortit alors, laissant à nouveau la place à la jeune servante. Le regard de Baby 5 se posa à nouveau sur le reflet de sa robe et elle sut.

Elle était peut-être une traîtresse, mais elle ferait en sorte de ne pas l'être devenue en vain. Elle avait tout abandonné pour Sai, il ne lui restait plus que lui. Alors elle ne devait pas le lâcher.

\- Dépêchons-nous ! enjoignit-elle la servante avec un léger sourire.

Traîtresse, peut-être.

Mais elle n'avait pas manqué le coche pour être heureuse, enfin, elle l'espérait. Alors elle n'avait pas de regrets à avoir.

Elle ferma ses yeux alors que la domestique glissait un serre-tête décoré de fleurs dans ses cheveux et lorsqu'elle releva ses paupières, ses iris brillaient d'une flamme de détermination.

 _Adieu, Doflamingo._

 _._


	6. Pour Neechu

**Pour Neechu !**

Requête

Personnage ou couple (au choix) : Sugar ou Viola/Monet

Mots à inclure : café, pingouin

* * *

.

Viola ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire alors que les habitants de Dressrosa se réunissaient pour faire leurs adieux à leurs sauveurs. Après des années passées dans la crainte et la peur, leur pays connaissait enfin une délivrance. Le gong de la liberté avait sonné sur l'île de la passion. À présent, Luffy et son équipage allaient repartir à l'aventure, ils allaient continuer à écumer les mers à la poursuite de leurs rêves. Même les hauts gradés de la Marine présents sur l'île ne semblaient pas capable d'arrêter ce tourbillon qu'était le petit brun élastique. Rien n'arrêtait le gladiateur Lucy, pas même les dangers de l'arène de Dressrosa. Cependant, la brune sursauta en sentant une présence dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, ce fut pour croiser le regard bleu de Trafalgar Law. Les combats violents avaient laissé des traces sur le corps du médecin, des marques cachaient par des bandages rougeâtre. Pourtant, comme chaque pirate qui avait combattu, il se tenait sur ses jambes, debout face à l'adversité. La noble ne pouvait que se questionner sur les limites de ces hommes et de ces femmes.

— Que puis-je pour vous, Trafalgar ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Le médecin ne lui répondit rien, se contentant de s'approcher en silence. Lorsqu'il fut à son niveau, il s'arrêta pour observer le paysage autrefois somptueux et les habitants plus heureux que jamais. Quel paradoxe amer. Il avait fallu que ce pays tombe en ruine pour que son âme renaisse des cendres. Le regard mordoré de la jeune femme fut alors attiré par l'arme du brun qui frappa le sol tandis qu'il se tournait finalement vers elle. Que lui voulait l'allié de Lucy ? De ce qu'elle avait compris, lui et Doffy se connaissaient bien, même si leur lien lui échappait. Il aurait été aisé pour elle de le découvrir, mais elle avait appris en vieillissant que certains secrets ne méritaient pas d'être révélés.

— Monet et Vergo sont morts, déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Les yeux de Viola s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle dévisageait son interlocuteur. Elle n'avait jamais connu le second, contrairement à Monet qui avait été une des pièces centrales de la chute de la famille royale. Comment évoquer cette tragédie sans évoquer la servante qui ouvrit les portes du palais à l'ennemi ?

— Je vois, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Pourtant des dizaines de souvenirs tournoyaient dans son esprit. Ceux de son adolescence comme ceux des années difficiles qui avaient suivis. Mais elle ne put s'étancher plus ou questionner les pirates, la conversation fut coupée par les cris des marines. En quelques instants, Trafalgar et Lucy disparurent sur le ponton du port, encouragés par le peuple de l'île. Depuis les marches, l'héritière écouta les insultes teintées de gratitude qui ne trompaient personne, pas même un marine aveugle. Ainsi, elle oublia pendant quelques instants ce que Trafalgar venait de lui confier. Il avait fallu qu'un serviteur du palais lui offre un café noir et serré pour que Viola prenne le temps de se rappeler ces quelques mots. Ce breuvage sombre lui évoquait toujours la membre de la Donquichotte Family et elle apercevait presque les contours de son visage sur la surface. Chaque matin, avant que Doffy ne lui confie sa nouvelle mission, la femme des neiges s'asseyait à la table du petit-déjeuner avec un livre. Sugar assise à ses côtés, elle lisait à chaque fois les pages abîmées d'un ouvrage compliqué en sirotant sa boisson. Mais qu'importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, une tasse de café accompagnée la verte dans ses tâches et ses obligations.

La danseuse fit tourner quelques instants le liquide noir avant de s'asseoir sur le bord d'une fenêtre. Ses lèvres rouges trempèrent dans la boisson amère et brûlante, appréciant pour une fois la saveur âtre. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-elle pas vu Monet ? Viola eut l'impression d'être de nouveau une gamine de dix-neuf ans, impuissante face au pirate blond. Les images de son père tuant contre son grès son peuple dansaient à nouveau devant ses yeux, les larmes les brûlant presque. Déjà dix ans mais chaque instants de cette maudite nuit restaient gravés au couteau dans son âme. L'héritière aurait du haïr cette servante qui avait participé à leur déchéance. Pourtant, sa mort ne lui apportait pas la satisfaction à laquelle elle s'était attendue. Mais plutôt une lassitude et une certaine mélancolie. Un souvenir en particulier lui revint, tandis qu'elle admirait le champ de tournesol qui entourait la demeure familiale. Lorsque le soleil s'était levé, le lendemain du coup d'état de Doffy, ce dernier avait réuni toute la Donquichotte Family. Elle aussi y avait été convié, comme pour lui marteler que la princesse Viola était morte la nuit dernière. Et que seul Violet existait à présent. Le Capitaine s'était assis sur le trône de son père, un sourire immense aux lèvres. Pendant de longues secondes, il s'était contenté de les fixer à travers les verres roses de ses lunettes de soleil. Puis sa voix moqueuse et hautaine avait appelé Monet, qui s'était aussitôt avancée vers lui.

Ce jour-là, le nouveau roi de Dressrosa avait exigé que la neige recouvre le pays. À l'époque, la brune avait pris le risque de s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de la verte pour découvrir la raison de cette demande saugrenue. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu était une île enneigée, un manteau de plume noir et le bruit d'une détonation. Violet n'avait pas eu l'occasion de plus se concentrer, néanmoins, elle avait senti le dédain dans l'esprit de chaque personne présente. Monet ne prit que quelques minutes pour recouvrir Dressrosa de flocons aussi glacés que le coeur de son jeune maître. Elle avait observé ce spectacle avec autant de fascination que de crainte, ahurie. Car pour la première fois, la neige était tombée sur le pays. Le monde enneigé qui s'étendait devant l'ancienne princesse était splendide, la lumière se reflétant sur chaque surface. Pourtant, ce royaume ne ressemblait en rien à celui qui l'avait vu naître et grandir. La Donquichotte Family avait été au coeur du blizzard qui frappait l'île. L'ancienne servante était prise dans un tourbillon de neige froide et glacée qui gelait chaque partie de son corps. Tandis que Violet s'entourait de ses bras pour tenter de se réchauffer, la coiffe de la verte était tombée, dévoilant ses longs cheveux verts. Sous le regard intransigeant de leur maître, les cheveux de Monet dansaient dans la neige, seule couleur vive dans ce tourbillon blanc. Jamais, Violet n'aurait imaginé que l'ancienne domestique pouvait posséder une telle prestance. Malgré sa tête basse, la femme des neiges était telle une étoile qui illuminait ce monde. Finalement elle avait retiré ses affreuses lunettes rondes avant de se tourner vers eux, dévoilant pour la première fois ses yeux. La princesse s'était attendu à un regard de meurtrier, vicieux et dangereux. Cependant, ce n'était qu'un regard couleur or et malicieux qui s'était posé sur elle pendant quelques maigres secondes.

Viola émergea violemment, ses mains serrées brisant la tasse qu'elle tenait. Le liquide bouillant se répandit sur ses mains, mais la trentenaire l'ignora, trop occupée à penser à son ancienne femme de chambre. À son ancienne ennemi. Aux quelques instants de paix qu'elles avaient connu. Il lui avait fallu de nombreuses années pour soutenir le regard de la verte sans vouloir la tuer. Plusieurs années pendant lesquelles elle s'était contentée de l'éviter comme la peste. Doffy aurait été capable de la tuer si elle avait eu le malheur de s'en prendre à un des précieux membres de son organisation malsaine. Puis un jour, la haine de Violet s'était atténuée pour quelques heures. Elle avait trouvé Monet dans un des salons du château royal, plusieurs bouquins éparpillés autour d'elle. La rage avait en premier dominé, comme des fils invisibles qui la manipulaient. Ce salon, elle y'avait passé des journées entières avec Scarlet, à danser et à parler de tout et de rien. C'était leur endroit à elles. Cependant, la brune n'avait pas eu le temps de se déchaîner, interrompue par la femme des neiges. Celle-ci lui avait souri derrière ses lunettes rondes avant de soulever le livre qu'elle lisait, lui montrant une image.

— C'est un pingouin. Ils vivent dans les régions les plus froides de North Blue mais on en trouvent sur certaines îles de Grand Line, lui expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

L'héritière était restée stupéfaite. Pourquoi la verte lui parlait-elle aussi simplement ? Pourquoi lui montrait-elle son livre ? Cela avait immédiatement obsédé la jeune femme qui s'était approchée pour comprendre. Mais au lieu d'assaillir Monet de dizaines de questions, celle-ci lui avait montré d'autres photos. Elle lui avait conté les histoires des terres nordiques, les légendes qui berçaient le sommeil des enfants de North Blue. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait été absorbé par les récits de la pirate, enchantée par les personnages qu'elle faisait vivre avec son fruit du démon devant ses yeux. Viola finit par poser les morceaux de la tasse brisée sur une table, la respiration tremblante. Elle avait haï Monet pendant des années. Encore aujourd'hui, la haine qu'elle avait ressenti lui paraissait immortelle. Néanmoins, Viola avait passé des moments inoubliables avec la femme des neiges. Combien de fois avaient-elles partagés un café en plein milieu de la nuit parce que leur sommeil était troublé ? Combien de fois avait-elle admiré ses yeux, allongée sur un canapé ? Combien de fois avait-elle dansé à la demande de Monet ? L'héritière se redressa en entendant son père l'appeler. Elle se força immédiatement à retrouver une respiration convenable et à cesser de penser à ces souvenirs futiles. Monet restait une pirate qui avait semé le chaos autour d'elle. Et aujourd'hui, pour le plus grand bien de tous, elle était morte. Monet était morte.

.


	7. Pour Phoenix

**Pour Phoenix !**

Requête

Personnage ou couple (au choix) : Bonney ou Marco/Katakuri

Mots à inclure : déchéance, espoir

* * *

.

Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de moments heureux dans la vie de Bonney. En tout cas si on excluait les rares souvenirs qu'elle avait de ses premières années, ces années où sa mère possédait un petit manoir. Mais cette période faste n'avait pas duré longtemps, Bonney avait onze ans quand arriva la déchéance de sa mère. Le manoir et les repas à volonté devinrent alors un vague souvenir. Si vague que parfois Bonney se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé cette période-là. Néanmoins elle était certaine que tôt ou tard, tout s'améliorerait. Il suffisait seulement d'attendre un peu.  
Malheureusement on ne leur accorda jamais ce temps nécessaire pour se reconstruire un bonheur. Un soir alors que Bonney rentrait chez elle, elle découvrit avec surprise sa mère en train de parler avec un vieil homme entouré de marines. Elle crut d'abord qu'on avait découvert une des nombreuses farces qu'elle avait faites aux habitants de l'île mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Cet homme s'était son père et désormais elle allait vivre avec lui. Bonney sentait que sa mère n'était pas d'accord mais clairement elle n'avait pas spécialement le choix. Pas plus que la jeune fille dont l'instinct lui criait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle suive cet homme. Et son instinct se trompait rarement…

En tout cas cette fois-là il ne se trompa pas.

Aussitôt arrivée dans le bateau la jeune fille fut enfermée dans une chambre et n'eut pour seul contact durant tous le voyage que son père et l'homme qui lui apportait les repas. Le premier la regardait sous tous les coutures, le second ne lui adressait pas un regard. Ça aurait pu facilement être les pires des semaines de sa vie mais d'une part elle allait vivre bien pire après et d'autre part même depuis sa chambre elle pouvait voir la mer. Et ce qu'elle voyait la remplissait de joie. Sans aucun doute sa destinée se trouvait là dans cette grande étendue d'eau.

En tout cas si sa destinée parvenait un jour à échapper à ce que désirait son père. Son père qui, elle l'apprit lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, était l'une des personnes les plus importantes du monde connu. L'un des membres du Gorosei.  
Et le Gorosei avait des plans pour elle. Des plans qui impliquait qu'elle mange un certain fruit du démon.

Commença alors pour elle une vie de prisonnière de luxe. Chaque journée qu'elle vivait était en tout point identique à la précédente. Elle se levait, déjeunait, allait voir le Gorosei qui la forçait à utiliser son pouvoir pour les rajeunir, puis elle était raccompagnée dans sa chambre et passait l'après-midi enfermée.

Pendant six ans ce fut son quotidien.

Puis, un jour, on décida de la déplacer. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'était que ce déplacement fut ce qui la sauva de la folie et également de sa captivité.

En effet durant son transfert, la Marine fut attaquée par Barbe Blanche à cause d'une sombre histoire de colonel responsable de pillage dans une des villes protégées par ce dernier. Et à la suite de la défaite des marines, Bonney fut libérée.

Barbe blanche lui proposa de rejoindre son équipage, sa famille. Et un instant la jeune fille fut tentée d'accepter. Puis elle secoua la tête. Elle devrait attendre encore quelques temps avant de se sentir en sécurité aux côtés d'un homme.  
Barbe Blanche hocha la tête. Il aurait vraiment aimé qu'elle le rejoigne mais il comprenait. En revanche, il pouvait toujours la conduire dans une des îles sous sa protection. Bonney accepta et commença alors la seconde partie heureuse de sa vie.

Mais parce qu'elle préférait prendre plus d'une précaution, elle fit exprès de se vieillir quand elle arriva dans le village. Et ce fut donc sous le nom de « la vieille Jewelry » qu'elle vécut paisiblement pendant dix ans.

Jusqu'au jour où l'appel de la mer fut plus fort et qu'elle décida de se lancer à son tour à la recherche du One Piece  
Et pour éviter de se faire remarquer tout de suite, elle retourna à South Blue pour commencer son périple.

Et c'est avec un équipage de confiance et une réputation grandissante qu'elle atteignit Sabaody. Sabaody où elle crut un temps que sa liberté allait s'en aller à cause du plus idiot des capitaines pirates. Mais heureusement elle n'avait pas réussi à vivre en cavale sans un peu d'astuce et elle réussit à s'échapper des griffes de l'amiral.

Ce n'était cependant qu'un répit avant la catastrophe suivante : Marineford. La mort de Barbe Blanche.

La colère qu'elle ressentit à l'instant de sa mort était immense. Il était non seulement l'homme qui l'avait sauvé mais aussi celui qui avait installé la paix dans tant d'îles similaires à celle où elle avait vécu.

Et cette colère la fit agir imprudemment. Elle n'aurait jamais dû attaquer Barbe Noire. Pas maintenant, pas à cet instant. Elle en paya le prix : un magnifique voyage en compagnie d'Akainu.

Et elle aurait pu retourner à sa prison dorée si soudain quelqu'un ne lui avait pas redonné espoir. Quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose.

Elle n'avait pas été capable de rembourser sa dette à Barbe Blanche mais cette fois Bonney était plus que déterminée à faire tout son possible pour servir l'Armée révolutionnaire.

.


End file.
